Мечта прилетит случайно
«'Мечта прилетит случайно'» (англ. A Dream Wish Your Heart Makes) – песня главной героини мультфильма Walt Disney Pictures «Золушка». Информация о саундтреке * Композиторы и авторы текста – ￼Мак Дэвид, Аль Хоффман и Джерри Ливингстон * Вокал – Илин Вудс Текст песни |-|Английский текст = A dream is a wish your heart makes When you're fast asleep In dreams you will lose your heartaches Whatever you wish for, you keep Have faith in your dreams and someday Your rainbow will come smiling through No matter how your heart is grieving If you keep on believing The dream that you wish will come true A dream is a wish your heart makes When you're fast asleep In dreams you will lose your heartaches Whatever you wish for, you keep Have faith in your dreams and someday Your rainbow will come smiling through No matter how your heart is grieving If you keep on believing The dream that you wish will come true |-|Официальный русский дубляж = Мечта прилетит случайно В час, когда ты спишь. И жизнь с ней не так печальна, Но всё же о ней ты молчишь. И дни пролетят, и годы, И в небе заблестит звезда! И если только, словно чуду, Мечте я верить буду, Свершится любая мечта! Я встречу любовь и мечту! И если только, словно чуду, Мечте я верить буду, То встречу любовь и мечту! Видео Cinderella - A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes - Lyric Video - Disney Sing Along|Песня в оригинальном исполнении (Илин Вудс). Cinderella - A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes (Russian version)|Песня Золушки в русском дубляже Записи Это было также зарегистрировано многими другими художниками, включая Дэниэла Бедингфилда, который пел свинг-версию, Никки Блонски, Майкл Болтон, Тодрик Холл, Эшли Браун, Перри Комо, Хилари Дафф, Иден Эспиноса, Кимберли Локк, Джонни Матис, Шер, Бетт Мидлер, Линда Ронштадт, Шеки Грейвс, Томико Ван и Сабрина Карпентер. Один студийный сборник «Золушка: песни из классической сказки» (1998) помещает песню в контекст других музыкальных трактовок истории Золушки, включая песни Роджерса и Хаммерштейна, Сергея Прокофьева, Стивена Сондхейма и Братьев Шерман. Перри Комо с Митчеллом Айресом и его оркестром записал его в Нью-Йорке 3 октября 1949 года. Он был выпущен RCA Victor Records под каталожным номером 20-3607A (в США) и EMI на лейбле «''Голос его мастера''» как каталожные номера B 9961, HM 2730, SAB 8 и IP 615. Джек Плейс и его оркестр записали его в 1955 году. Он был выпущен Decca Records для альбома Music from Disneyland (номер по каталогу DL 8105). Песня была также использована в качестве части начальных титров нескольких итераций антологии телесериала Уолта Диснея, в частности , в попурри для Удивительного мира Диснея (1969-1979 гг.) и в Волшебном мире Диснея (1988). Брайан Уилсон описал это как бонус-трек на своем альбоме In The Key Of Disney , который вышел 25 октября 2011 года. Во французской версии фильма песня была озаглавлена «''Un rve est un souhait qui vient de ton cœur''» (буквально «мечта - это желание, исходящее из вашего сердца»). «Suburban Legends» включили его в качестве первого трека в своем выпуске 2013 года, «''Мечты не реальны, но эти песни есть''». Победительница Voice Australia Аня Ниссен записала это как часть сборника «''We Love Disney''». Лили Джеймс, которая играет Золушку в римейке фильма Диснея 2015 года, записала песню для саундтрека к фильму. Индонезийская певица Раиса Андриана написала песню в «Бахаса Индонезия» под названием «''Mimpi Adalah Harapan Hati''» (позже переименованная в «Mimpi Adalah Harapan») для выпуска фильма в Индонезии, а затем в издании We Love Disney Indonesia. Джесси Уэр записала кавер на песню для сборника 2015 года We Love Disney. Песня была перезаписана Disney Channel Circle of Stars, группой актеров и актрис, которые появились в телесериале Disney Channel и в оригинальных фильмах. Состав значительно отличался от их перезаписи «''Circle Of Life''» в 2004 году. Он занял первое место в сингл-чарте Disney, а также возглавил несколько хит-парадов по всему миру. Эта версия использовалась для запуска музыки в полете на международных рейсах через авиакомпании Cebu Pacific, начиная с декабря 2010 года. Похожие песни * Ко мне мой принц придёт * Однажды во сне Категория:Музыка Категория:Геройские песни